Captain Gotham
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Batman and his greatist Marvel ally Captain America must compat the Joker in a battle for Gotham but what happens two are two heros when the find Joker find out.


Captain Gotham

**Captain Gotham **

_By _

_Captain Unstable _

**Chapter 1 **

**Captain America and Batman **

**Gotham 1:24am **

Batman was in the Bat-Mobile driving after Joker and Harley on the highway going at extreme speeds. Joker was laughing like hell at all the chaos they where causing while Harley was worried as hell trying not to hit anyone.

"This is the life Harley Girl! The wind in my hair, complete chaos everywhere and Batty right on my tail! Right!" Joker shouted at Harley who did not pay attention because she almost hit another car. Joker got annoyed buy this and grabbed her hat and put his revolver to her head "Isn't that right?" he said again with his teeth gritted.

"Yes Mr. J" she said scared. Joker smiled his smile and started to laugh historically as he pulled out a M16 and pointed it at Batman. "This is the end Batty so…ARGH!!" Joker shouted as Harley took a hard left and went down a hill at full speed. "HARLEY!! Why in Gods name did you turn!!" he shouted at her jumping into the front seat.

"Mr. J there was a guy on a motorcycle heading right toward us!"

"What?" Joker shouted then a thump hit the car trunk. Joker turned around and smiled a man in a colorful costume jumped onto the back of his car with a shield at hand and an A on his forehead and war torn eyes.

"Put down the gun clown" he demanded in a stern voice.

"Well you're no Batman…hmm who could you be? Boy Scout? Wing head? Oh I got it RAG DOLL!!" Joker shouted as he pulled the M16 started to fire. But the figure put his shield in front of him and let the bullets deflect off and hit Joker in the leg the colorful figured jumped at Joker smacking the gun out of his hands and into the road to be crushed by the Bat-Mobile.

"No I'm Captain America!" Captain America shouted before he kicked Joker in the face hitting him into the front seat once again.

"Hmm Captain America interesting name not as dark as Batman but SEE YA!!" Joker shouted as he hit a button on the dash bored that sent him flying into the air.

"MR. J YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!" Harley shouted into the sky not watching where they where going.

"LOOK OUT!!" Cap shouted as he grabbed Harley and jumped out of the car before a truck demolished the car. Captain America and Harley rolled for a little while before they came to a stop. Captain America looked up into the night sky before it started to rain.

"Nice effect" Cap said smiling letting the rain fall onto his skin.

"Who are you and why are you in Gotham?" said a stern voice from behind him. Cap looked up to see a dark figure behind him. Cap jumped up and got into a fighting position, as well as the dark figure. The two looked at each other with death glares before they both lowered there fist and smiled.

"Captain America"

"Batman" they extended there hands and shook.

"Wait how dose horn head know wing head?" Harley asked sitting crossed legged on the ground.

"We saved the universes" Batman said before he put handcuffs on her and lead her to the bat-mobile. "Cap you need lift?" Batman asked but Captain America already started to run.

"Left my bike back here" Cap said.

**Later **

Captain America rode is custom Harley Davison chopper down the street fallowing Batman.

"So who is that guy Batman?" Harley asked trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"The greatest man I have ever met" Batman said before he turned to Arkham Asylum. Batman opened the top of his car before he tossed Harley out before he zoomed off with Captain America right behind him.

**Bat Cave **

Batman pulled into his lair with Captain America right behind him. Batman jumped out of the Bat-Mobile while Captain America got off his bike. Batman walked up the steps and singled Cap to fallow. When they got to the top of the steps an older man greeted them.

"Master Wayne welcome back and a new friend as well" Alfred said before extending his hand.

"Alfred Pennyworth"

"Captain America"

"Ah Master Wayne told me great things about you when he got back from that hole universe war"

"Well then you can call me Steve Rogers then" Cap said smiling. Alfred bowed and walked away.

"Please Captain make yourself at home" Bruce said as he took off his mask and went to put his costume in a glass container. Cap nodded and took off his own mask and then stopped.

"I don't suppose you have any spare cloths?" Steve asked almost embarrass.

"Sure thing Alfred can you please oh…" Alfred was already coming down with a white t shirt and cameo pants.

"I thought Mr. Rogers would like something else to where besides your costume" he said as he put the clothes in Steve Rogers hands "Also I prepared a room for you on the second floor next to Master Wayne's room"

"Alfred I know you're fast but how did you know all this before hand" Batman asked crossing his arms looking at his butler .

"I would love to say I was psychic but I would have to thank the media" Alfred said as he switched on the TV to show Captain America and Batman on a security camera outside Arkham tossing out Harley and driving away.

_"This was the seen outside_ _Arkham Asylum tonight. It is yet unknown who this hero is. Some say it is Super Man without powers and other say it is Captain Atom new get up but one thing for sure Joker hates him and we bring you a video that Joker sent CNN" _CNN then switched from the anchor man to a paused video of Joker sitting in a desk.

_"Ok first off I like to say I would have no of been foiled if wing head did not get in my way so I am going to give him one warning along with Batty if he I mean Wing Head won't leave Gotham I will blow Gotham SKY HIGH!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Also Batty I will kill your side kick Robin if you do not kill Wing Head." _The TV screen turned over to Robin who was blind folded with a bomb attached to his chest. _"You have 2 hours to kill Wing Head Batman have fun HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" _

Batman, Captain America, and Alfred looked blankly into the screen before Batman through a chair into the screen. Captain America put his mask back on and jumped onto his motorcycle.

"Batman look over those videos see if you can find him! I'll look around"

"Good plan Cap once I find out I will meet you where Joker is hiding" Cap nodded and revved his bike and exited the Bat-Cave and drove off.

**To be contined**


End file.
